Code Blue
by forgetaname
Summary: After a sarcastic Bella breaks up with her cheating boyfriend, her heart needs a bit of resuscitation. Can the new doctor in town make her heart beat again or does he need to call the time of death on her damaged heart? OOC/AU/AH.
1. Prologue

**It breaks my heart to say that Twilight is not mine. :(**

* * *

_Why won't his phone stop ringing? This is getting ridiculous. Where did he go, it's been fifteen minutes. It doesn't fucking take someone fifteen minutes to piss. Especially for a guy, you just whip it out, piss into the urinal, and then stick it back in your pants. Done. Okay this ringtone is getting on my nerves, who even keeps their phone on loud on a date?  
_  
I'm so tired of listening to this ringtone, I'm just going to answer it, it's obviously important.

I look at the screen, which says Leah. _Who's Leah? He's never spoken about a Leah. Is she a new girl at work?_ "Hello?" I speak quietly into the phone.

"Who the fuck is this? This isn't Jake! Who are you, you fucking slut?!" The voice screeches at me through the phone. _What the hell? Who does this bitch think she is?!_

"This is Bella. Who is this? You're interrupting our anniversary dinner. Can I take a message?" I reply in a sickly sweet voice. _Kill them with kindness, Bella. Don't rip this bitch's head off._

"Anniversary dinner? That's fucking hilarious. Jake's been fucking me good and hard for six months you whore. How would he have the time for an anniversary dinner, let alone a girlfriend?" I drop the phone in shock. She has to be lying. Jake wouldn't cheat on me, would he? We've been together since we met our third year of college. He would never lie to me. I know I have a busy schedule, I'm a lead NICU nurse, I barely get enough time to sleep, he encouraged me to take the job which lead to more hours at work. Is this why he's okay with me always working?

"Bells, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Jake chuckles, finally coming back from wherever he scurried off to. _Bathroom my ass._

"Nothing. I just think the sushi isn't sitting well in my stomach." I shrug off his comment. "Can we go? I'm not feeling well and I don't want to throw up in the middle of this restaurant."

"Sure babe. Let me go settle the bill." Jake turns to flag down our waiter, as he does this, I reach down for his phone, which had fallen under the table. "Babe what are you doing down there? I didn't know you were into kinky stuff like that." He waggled his eyebrows at me. _Sick, are you fucking kidding me? I would never be caught dead giving Jake a blow job in the middle of a five star restaurant.  
_  
"No Jake, I dropped my napkin and went to pick it up." I say as I sit back to my chair, quickly sliding his iPhone into my clutch in my lap. "Can we go now?"

"In a second Bells, he has to bring my card back." I feel like I'm suffocating I just want to get out of here.

"I'll just go get the car from the valet. Meet me outside okay?" I grab my clutch, stand up and head outside without waiting for an answer. I know I have a good five minutes before he gets here, he's a slow walker for his build. I pull out his phone and key in his password. _Idiot, who makes their password 1234. What's the point of a password?_ Once his phone unlocks, I click his messages. He's always had this weird OCD thing where he never deletes his messages because he's afraid something important is on them and he won't be able to get it back. I click Leah's name and begin reading.

"We meeting up tonight? ;) -J"

"Of course. I'm wearing the black set you bought me last week. Nothing else. I'll be waiting in your bed. -L" _What is going on?_

"I can't wait to feel your pussy around my cock. I'm so hard for you; I'm always hard for you. I'll be there by nine. You better be in the set and nothing else. -J" _So this is why he wanted to grab dinner so early? Just you wait Jacob Black. My stiletto will be so far up your ass you'll question your sexual orientation. No one cheats on Bella Swan and gets away with it._


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long, real life got hectic. And of course, I sadly don't own Twilight. :(**

**See you down below!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Rose? Rosalie Hale you bitch, where the fuck are you?" I yell as I walk into our two bedroom apartment we share. New York City isn't cheap my friends. Rose and I had met our freshman year of college at NYU. We were roommates and hit it off immediately. We didn't realize how much we had in common until we met in person. I was from Forks and she was from Port Angeles. Apparently, NYU felt that since we were from towns one hour from each other, we would make good roommates. That's where our similarities stopped. I was a brunette with shit colored eyes and semi nice curves hidden beneath the scrubs I wear a majority of my time. Rose was an Amazonian goddess with her blonde hair and blue eyes with curves for days. She owned a mechanic shop and somehow made overalls look like lingerie, I don't know how, she just does, it comes with being a blonde bombshell I figure. We've been inseparable since that fateful day.

"Stick a fucking dildo up your vagina Bella and stop being such a frigid bitch, I'm coming!" Rose yells back at me from our balcony connected to our living room. Sometimes I wonder how we haven't been evicted with our crass as fuck mouths. Oh right, it's because this building is owned by some dude in love with Rose and prays that one day she'll love him back, so he gave us this place for less than what it was actually listed at. We can't help how many profanities are spewed in a matter of minutes. New York hardens you after so many years. "What do you want since you're hollering and hooting my name like you're tone deaf?"

"I stole Jake's phone." I pull the phone out of my clutch showing Rose.

"Okay Bella... Why would you have his phone?" Rose answers completely confused. She gets this crinkle between her brow which shows she has no idea why I'd have his phone with me in the first place.

"Right I have to tell you why; sorry I was getting ahead of myself. Sit down; I'll grab a bottle of wine. You're going to need it when I tell you this story." I head towards out kitchen, grabbing two wine glasses from the cabinet and a bottle from the wine cooler and head back to the couch. I pour a good amount of wine into both our glasses, set the bottle down and pass Rose a glass and tells her about dinner.

"Holy fucking shit! Bella we have to catch him. You know I've never liked that scumbag." Rose says as she pours more wine into her glass. It is true, she hated him the moment I introduced him to her. "Let's go crash this naked inspection session! Can we please Bells? We need this on camera! God and let's upload it to YouTube, it'll go viral B!" Obviously, Rose was a bit drunk as she had been downing wine the entire time. She picks up the phone for god knows what reason, "Hello? Hi, I know this is extremely last minute but I was planning a bachelor party for my gay friend, is there any way I can get one for tonight? I can pay extra I really need one for him." _What the hell? Did I just hear that correctly? Rose I love you so much, let's go lesbian, dicks are too much effort, especially because they seem to like finding the x on the map of the hooha. Wait, what was Rose talking about again? _"Bitch, stop daydreaming about Ryan Gosling's dick. Go change, we're about to catch a coochie sucker." _Oh right, that's what we were talking about, cutting Jake's dick off. Wait, there's a stripper involved if I do recall, so were we cutting off Jake's dick or the stripper's dick? But why would we cut off the stripper's dick? He didn't do anything wrong. Okay, I may be a bit drunker than her, just a smidge._

I stumble towards my room to change out of my Alice + Olivia dress, but first to gently put my precious Louboutin's back into their precious box. _I may be a workaholic but I do have a brand name shoe obsession, blame it on my partner in crime at the hospital, Alice Whitlock, and my dear lovely roommate, soon to be my girlfriend, Rose. _I throw on my favorite pair of well-worn Levi's, a white v-neck, my favorite pair of black Chucks, and throw my wavy hair up into a high ponytail. _Casual but still cute enough to remind that fucker what he's losing. _I head back to the living room and throw myself onto the couch face down and wait for Rose to change out of her pajamas so we can get this day over with. As I hear Rose's heels come closer I lift my head from the couch. I never understood why she wore heels everywhere, I love heels but I would rather be in my sneakers with no fear of face planting into someone's crotch, which I have done before, mind you.

"Ready for the best night of your life, Bells?" Rose hold out a perfectly manicured hand towards me and pulls me off the couch. "Even if it isn't the best night, it will definitely be memorable."

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I really want to know what your guys' favorite Twilight movie is out of the series. I can't choose between the two Breaking Dawn movies. So what's yours? :) See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this has taken forever and a day for me to post. I was going to post it before I went on my vacation but I had writer's block and only got down two sentences. So now that I'm back, I figured I should actually sit my ass down and finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy it! And of course, Twilight isn't mine. ****_Insert deep sigh here._**** See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rose parks her red BMW 650i convertible across the street from Jake's building and turns to me. "Listen Bells, I know you're a good person deep down in that desolate soul of yours, but that scumbag that is considered human, deserves everything that is about to happen to him. You can feel bad later, but for now, enjoy the humiliation we're about to put him through, okay?" Rose grabs my hand a gives it a squeeze, then turns around and grabs her purse and camera from the backseat. "Plus I've always wanted to prank somebody like this and why not use it as revenge for a cheating dog?" She gives me no time to respond, just opens her car door and gets out. I guess that's my cue to get out of the car too.

As soon as I get out of the car and barely shut the door, she grabs my arm and pulls me over to Jake's building. _I'm starting to think this was a bad idea… Why'd I drink so much wine and let Rose take charge of this situation? I have to work tomorrow and I'd rather sleep as much as I can before my shift. _Obviously, she isn't going to let me change my mind about this situation so I might as well sit back and enjoy this. I wave to Harry, Jake's neighbor as we rush past him.

"Come on Bells! Before I'm sitting on a porch drinking moonshine wondering why I didn't choose to become a two bit hooker while I was in my prime." Rose grabs my arm and drags me up the stairs to his front door. I struggle to find my keys in my purse, but pull them out triumphantly. As I slide my key into the lock, we hear a high-pitched male scream from behind the door. "Bella! Hurry the fuck up! We are missing the damn fun!" Rose whisper screams into my ear with her camera poised and ready.

I finally get the door open and we stumble on Jake sitting naked on his couch in shock as a guy in chaps gyrates on his lap and some random woman, who I am assuming is Leah, is whopping it up on the chair across from them. They haven't realized we have arrived until Rose yells, "Fuck yeah, this is going to be a hit on YouTube!" Suddenly, everyone freezes and looks over at us. Silence would be our only company if Ray J's "Sexy Can I" wasn't playing in the background. I don't know how much time passes but it's a silent standoff in Jake's apartment.

Jake suddenly breaks the silence, "Bells, I can explain…" His words don't register into my head because how the fuck is he going to explain being naked with a guy on top of him, and his side whore whooping it up? _Dear god, now I need to get tested because by the looks of the stripper, Jake's been receiving this lap dance for awhile and who else knows how many Chippendale wannabes have been near his dick? Let alone that hoe bag named Leah. Fuck my life, I don't need to deal with this. I'm Bella fucking Swan and no one takes advantage of me._

"Shut the fuck up Jacob. Sit your ass down and you're going to listen to _me _and I will be explaining what is happening from here on out. We are done, I knew that we were never going to work, but I was comfortable in the relationship. Keep fucking this whore, because you won't be getting anywhere near my pussy. If anyone asks about me, you pretend you don't know me. If you see me on the street, pretend we're strangers. To think that you thought you could have your cake and eat it too, you're lucky I don't have my stilettos on or else the heel would be so fucking far up your ass, you'd never be able to take a shit again. I also will not be stopping Rose from posting this; you are no longer my problem. I've dealt with your annoying cocky ass for way too long and I should've listened to everyone when they said I was too good for you." I turn to walk away but turn back around at the last minute, "Oh and your small dick never got me off, all those 'orgasms' you thought I had were fake. My vibrator did a better job than you." I toss his house key in his face and walk out with Rose on my heels, never turning back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any good Twilight fanfic recommendations, I'd highly appreciate it. My fanfic supply has gotten extremely low and I'm running out of material to read. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay I know I've been so MIA for a couple months. Real life got in the way especially since I'm applying to transfer this month. I promise I will try to update more often, now that the semester is coming to a close. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again, I own nothing, Twilight is unfortunately not mine. :( See you at the bottom!**

* * *

As usual, I arrive to work with thirty minutes to spare. Although I could have spent those thirty minutes to find where I put my contacts so I wouldn't have to constantly push my glasses up my nose today. God this is going to be a long shift. I grab my purse and head to the cafeteria to grab my usual cup of coffee. As I exit the elevator on the second floor, I crash into a hard chest, which throws me off balance. I land on my ass, my glasses falling off my face, and the contents of my purse all over the entrance of the cafeteria. _Fuck my life, why is this the start of my work week? As if I didn't have to deal with that asshole last night and a raging case of head hammering, now I have to get tested for fucking STIs and pick up everything that fell out of my purse. Obviously, I pissed Big Brother off in a past life. _Whoever's chest I just bumped into, kneels down next to me and helps me pick up my belongings, I know he's looking at me, but I refuse to lift my head up. We both stand up at the same time. _This guy has to be at least six feet tall if I only come up to chest. _

A smooth, raspy chuckle leaves the chest as he hands me my glasses and basically the entire contents of my purse… _holy shit he handed me my tampon! This is the worst fucking couple of days ever. Why do you hate me God? _I mumbled my thanks and scurry into the cafeteria.

"Hiya Bella! Your usual cup of coffee this fine morning?" Mike my favorite cafeteria worker greets me. I've known Mike since I started here. I was having a hard time after losing a patient on my first week of being hired and his wonderful coffee making self, was my shoulder to cry on. Then he mad me a mean latte and I was sold. He's been my morning pick me up ever since.

"Nope, I'm going to need something way stronger than that. I'll take a vanilla latte with an extra shot please. It's been a long weekend and morning. If people expect me to communicate with the living them I'm going to need the latte." I tell him as I dig through the contents of my purse that I threw inside as I hurried off. "Aha! I found you!" I pull my wallet out triumphantly.

"And sometimes I wonder how you aren't married, sweetie." He says sarcastically after my ramble.

"Mike just because you found your happily ever dick sucker after, doesn't mean I won't find mine before I die." I reply as I hand him my card.

"Wait… Are you telling me you finally broke up with that ugly beast?!" Mike shrieks while jumping in place. You'd think he was the one dating Jacob, not me.

"Yes I did Mike. Now can you give me my latte because I'm going to be late for shift change." He hands me my latte and I head up to the fifth floor where the NICU was located.

I open the door to the staff lounge, trying to balance my coffee and phone without making a mess only to hear Lauren the bimbo sweet talking a guy I have never seen before. I would know since I basically live in the hospital. He's all Greek god in a doctor's coat. _Mmm come to mama hot stuff._ _Can we talk about the just been fucked and loved every second of it hair? Sending up a thank you to God for blessing me today._

"Oh Dr. Cullen I've heard so much about you!" Shit, I forgot Lauren was in here too. Her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and about five hundred too many cigarettes. "Do you want me to give you the information on the babies?" _Oh hold the fuck up bitch, that is MY job not yours. Sit your butt implanted ass down! _Lauren is what I would like to consider a bimbo who slept her way to where she is today. Or dropped on her head a couple hundred times as a child., either or She's had more plastic surgery done than that wannabe Ken doll. Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. She wears scrubs that are two times smaller than she should, showing off her gigantic melons of cantaloupes, which distracts everybody.

"Ahem, Lauren that is _my _job. You're the nurse secretary so let's remember our job description." She huffs as I turn to Dr. Fuck Me. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan. I'm charge nurse, I've heard wonderful things about your work, so welcome to the team. I thought you were starting next month?" I stick my hand out for him to shake.

"Dr. Cullen, nice to meet you. I've heard great things about you too. Something came up and I decided why not start working here earlier? Luckily the hospital was kind enough to allow me to start today." He chuckles throatily as he takes my hand in his. A tingling feeling goes up my arm as our hands meet. _Wait a second… I know that voice! Shit is he the tampon handler?! _"It's nice to officially meet you after earlier." _Shit he is! _I look up towards his face seeing his green eyes twinkling with a mischievous look. _Oh god, I'm so fucked._


End file.
